


【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划5

by ZoraA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraA/pseuds/ZoraA





	【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划5

05

关于两个人交往以来的情事，Peter只有三个字想说。  
不满意。  
按理说他们的进展非常快，在迷迷糊糊的时候两个人就迫不及待的滚上了床。毕竟那个时候、那个氛围，干柴烈火的两个人谁也抵挡不住下半身的冲动。  
可偏偏，始终没做到最后一步。  
作为一个有礼貌，并且性知识完全了解的新时代男青年，每次的见面Peter都做好了完全的准备，可偏偏每次都有些失望而归。  
你要是问他对那些事怕不怕，他肯定会回答怕。但是更多的是对Tony的相信，从而产生了期待。期待他的温柔与放纵，甚至是粗暴。  
可惜，目前Peter所有的知识都止步于理论，他只能一次又一次的在ao3上看着各种太太的R18画梅止渴……  
他始终没有忍住，将那句‘你为什么不进入我’说出口。Tony的反应他也不是很喜欢，有些敷衍。  
但是Peter并不焦急，毕竟这种事，太期待是不是才奇怪啊？  
他将他们两个人之间的关系藏的非常好，连最好的好兄弟，Ned、Eddie都不知道他们两个人之间的事。一方面是确实不方便公开，另外一方面，倒不如说是有些害怕。源于对两个人之间感情是否坚定的怀疑。  
但是Tony对他很好，温柔、体贴、有趣。做到了所有情人或者男友的标准甚至以上。但是Peter总是不够有安全感，他总是觉得，Tony只是对每个伴侣都足够温柔。而不是因为爱他。  
而其实，如果Peter拥有X教授的超能力的话，他就会知道，Tony已完全陷入爱的欲火中。  
要不是憋着坏水呢，早就把他扔到床上……。  
没多久，电影的第二部就开机了。  
Peter比Tony晚了一个礼拜进组，进组的当天，Tony穿着一身戏里的西装站在摄影机后边看着画面，Peter悄悄的走过去，轻轻地咳嗽了一声。  
Tony只是侧了侧身，回头冲他笑了笑。  
Peter对他的反应有些不是特别开心，但是他又马上被Eddie从身后抱了个满怀。Eddie比他高了整整一头，Peter体会到了身高的压制感。  
“放开我啦！混蛋！”Peter气呼呼的大叫着挣扎。  
Eddie看了看前面的Tony，笑着打趣“Tony还在这呢，可别让他知道你这么凶！快！装可爱！”  
Peter狠狠的用手肘怼向身后的人，Eddie痛呼出声，旁边的工作人员都被他们两个逗得不行。而Tony却始终抱着手臂盯着摄影机没有反应。而心里却想着“他在家的时候可比这凶多了……”  
Peter看了看Tony的后脑勺有些不开心，什么嘛这么冷漠的。  
而Tony只是转过身，与他擦肩而过。  
准确的说，是撞肩而过。并且在他耳边轻轻地说。  
“到我的房车里来找我。”  
Peter皱了皱眉，他并不知道Tony在搞什么名堂。什么事是不能在短信里说的，去他的房车，要是被工作人员看见了，肯定会出大事的。  
但是Peter还是乖乖的去了。  
他在几分钟之后找了个借口溜掉，在Tony的房车附近探头探脑的，确认附近并没有什么人注意到他，他便走进房车，关好门。还拉上了窗帘。  
“呼，应该没人看到。你有什么事啊，非要叫我过来。”  
Peter转身回头，看到了坐在床上的Tony。  
Tony还穿着一身黑色的西装，外套脱了下来随意的搭在床边，翘着二郎腿，手中一杯威士忌。  
Peter眯了眯眼，他似乎猜到了Tony想干什么。  
Tony却只是无辜的看着他，仿佛叫他过来也只是一些无关紧要的原因一般。Peter不肯挪动步伐，他懒懒的向旁边一靠，看着Tony，问“那么，Tony，你叫我来干什么呢？”  
Tony轻轻地笑了，把酒杯放到一边。威士忌里的冰块发出碰撞的声响。  
“没什么，小情侣之间，见个面，也要找个理由吗？”Tony站了起来，向Peter走过去。  
Peter不知为什么，后背的肌肉突然紧绷了起来。他察觉到了‘危险’。  
“Tony，我们可在片场。”Peter看着已经走到面前的Tony，警告一样的说。  
“我知道。”Tony的双手将Peter环在中间，扶住墙。上前给了Peter一个亲吻。“但是我觉得...”  
“NO！”Peter从Tony的胳膊底下钻出来，逃跑一样的与Tony拉开了距离。  
Peter非常严肃的看着Tony，“不，不可以。这是在片场。Tony。”  
“为什么不可以？”Tony皱了皱眉，无所谓的耸了耸肩。  
Tony可浪荡惯了，只是房车而已，车震他都没什么怕的。他不是很明白为什么Peter会这么严肃的拒绝。  
“这....这是房车。外面会有人路过的...”Peter满脸不可置信。  
“那...你小声一点咯..”Tony再次走上前，搂着Peter的腰，似乎是在撒娇一般。  
Peter紧皱着眉头，似乎这确实不是什么大不了的事。但是，对于Peter而言，是真的有些无法接受。  
“Peter，我的好Peter。”Tony咬着Peter的耳垂，诱哄着说道。“这没什么大不了的，我让助理都把这边的工作人员赶走了....”  
“那也...太过分了...”Peter红着耳垂，说。  
“Peter才过分呢。”Tony抱怨着说道。  
“我哪里过分了？”Peter气呼呼的问。  
“这一个礼拜你都在工作，都不怎么理我了！好不容易见面了，你又不肯和我亲热一下。”Tony总是喜欢装作委屈的样子抱怨，明明是四十几岁的小老头子，都能做Peter父亲的年纪，又总爱顶着山羊胡装可怜。“你太坏了，在一起这么久，不肯给我口，不肯给我腿交...现在还不肯...”  
Tony的手已经顺着Peter的牛仔裤滑了下去，隔着一层内裤揉捏着Peter的屁股。他清楚Peter在想什么，他更清楚该怎么把这个小孩子搞上床。  
“我...我有洁癖嘛....Tony。”Peter被Tony不知羞耻的话搞得满脸通红，“而且，腿……很疼的……”Tony说的确实是事实，这么长时间以来，两个人之间的情事Peter确实都是在享受的一方，也就是用手。从不肯再做些出格的事。  
但是Peter的底线，注定会为了Tony一次又一次的打破。  
“今天...就在这里，做到底好不好……想要你...你也想要...对不对....”Tony的手越发放纵，嘴唇更是在Peter的脖颈间游离着，喷出的气息喷在Peter的耳垂，Peter被他搞得有些喘不上气。  
“不要……”Peter还是不肯，但语气已经缓和了很多。他始终无法拒绝Tony。“我们……晚上回酒店再说好不好……”  
Peter在从酒店出来的时候就做好了准备，他大概猜到了这么久没见面，等下回酒店两个人肯定会滚到一起去。却万万没想到，都等不到回酒店了。  
Peter的腿越来越软，这也不能怪他，谁能够抵挡住Tony Stark的色诱啊。  
Peter努力的让视线变得清晰，房车的窗帘拉得严严实实，Tony没有开灯，只有透过并不厚实的窗帘的一点光线。昏黄又细腻。  
“NO...Peter。”Tony深情的看着Peter，Peter都要在他海一样深邃的眼神里眩晕了。“知道我等这一天....等了多久吗？”  
Peter看着Tony，不解的歪了歪头。  
然而这一副的可爱样子，得到的只能是Tony的吻，与被扑到在床上的失重感。  
“Tony，求你了……别……”Peter的手象征性的推了推Tony的肩膀，断断续续的在吻的间隙请求着。  
“honey，你跑不掉的....”Tony握住Peter的手腕，将他摁在床上。“从你勾引我的那天，你就应该做好准备....”  
“谁勾引你了，无耻！”Peter回嘴道。  
Tony可没有撒谎，从Peter戴着眼镜跑进他的房间的时候，Peter就已经进了猎人的陷阱了。  
“喜欢了我那么多年，难道都不知道我有多无耻吗？”Tony的手已经把Peter的裤子扒了下来，挤进了Peter的两腿之间。“小点声...别让别人发现了....”  
“混蛋……”下半身都已经被扒的干干净净了，Peter也不想再挣扎了。Tony也脱掉了衬衫，裤子褪到了大腿上。  
之后的事情，已经不需要拌嘴了。  
Peter的下体早就被Tony撩拨的站了起来，白白软软的屁股上还有这内裤边缘的痕迹，Tony的手顺着那条痕迹游走，带来的酥痒感又迅速的传遍全身。Tony的胡子扎在Peter紧绷的小腹上。  
Peter思考了一会，却还是开了口。  
“我...我出来的时候.....做好了清洁的...”  
Tony忍不住因为身下这个人的坦诚笑了起来。  
“那我...可以不戴套吗？”Tony的手在Peter的乳尖上揉捏着，笑着问这个洁癖的小孩子。如果能内射再好不过，可Tony是个体贴的男友，自然要先征求身下人的同意。  
“……随便你……”Peter扭过脸，不肯直视Tony。Peter的衣服被向上推去，乳尖挺立着，接触着并不温暖的空气。胸膛不由自主的泛红，使乳尖的颜色更加惹人怜爱。  
“等会有工作吗？”Tony的手握住了Peter的阴茎，轻轻地撸动着。手指指节在撸到最底端的时候还使坏的蹭几下他的睾丸。Tony的手指上的金属戒指没有摘下来，这让Peter觉得有些不适，更多的是一些微妙的刺激。戒指圆滑，比Tony的手指微微凉一点。Peter轻轻地蹬了蹬腿。  
“没有...我就是....跑来看你的...”混蛋，一定要我把话说出来。  
“那...你就藏在我的车里，一起回去。”Tony狠狠的在Peter的小腹上落下一个吻痕。“像我的私密情人一样，藏在我的车里，然后我们每天都做爱，做到你腿都并不拢……你甚至不需要穿衣服……”  
“你在瞎说些什么.....”Peter已经开始忍不住的轻喘，却还是倔强的顶着嘴。房车的隔音并不好，他们可以听见外面的吵杂的声响。  
Tony的手指带着润滑剂不断地揉捏着Peter身后的小穴，房车上的床铺并不大，狭小的空间更给了两个人密闭空间内的紧凑感，润滑剂的味道更是弥漫其中。Peter的身体很快就做好了完全的准备，Tony的手指也从身后抽了出来。Peter有些紧张的深吸了一口气，Tony轻轻地在Peter的额头上落下了一个亲吻以示安慰。  
“Peter...我爱你...”Tony轻轻地说，在Peter晃神的瞬间，下身便顶入了Peter的身后。  
天呐，这比Peter想象过的所有的初夜，都要刺激的多。  
他在剧组，在与Tony相识的剧组。在Tony神秘的房车里，被扒光了下身，现在，身后还含着Tony的阴茎。  
也许车会随着Tony即将到来的动作不停的晃动，也许Peter会忍不住叫出声让工作人员纷纷捂着嘴交换眼神，甚至也许，明天他们的事就会被发现，登上报纸头条。  
事情是怎么进展到这一步的，Peter迷迷糊糊的想着。他感受得到Tony在一点一点的进入自己的身体。  
Tony注意到了他的走神，有些不满，下身便狠狠地挺进。  
Peter忍不住惊叫出声，又迅速的捂住自己的嘴。身后更忍不住的缩紧。  
“天，别这么热情....亲爱的。”Tony细密的啃咬着Peter的下巴。  
“被发现了...我就说是你....潜规则....诱奸....我。”即使如此，Peter的两条腿还是缠上了Tony精壮的腰。  
“诱...我承认。”Tony已经开始了下半身的动作。“后边那个，我可不同意...”  
Tony没几下就找到了Peter的G点，Peter不肯叫出声，只好咬着下嘴唇，忍不住的喘着粗气。  
Tony的动作又温柔又霸道，顶的又快又准，他一次又一次的撞击着Peter的G点，更是没有给Peter喘息的空隙。Tony完全陷入了Peter棉花糖一样的身体里。  
天呐，这比他软软的手，滑滑的腿，还要舒服一百倍。  
Tony的眼神有些狡黠的看着Peter张大着的、却不敢叫出声只肯喘气的红润的嘴巴。  
Peter自然不知道Tony那些阴暗龌龊的心思，他沉浸在Tony为他铺设的情欲陷阱，这比他看的那些R18、PWP还要刺激一万倍，他想。那些太太一般都是女孩子，她们可完全没法真正理解这种感觉。他完全可以确信身上的人并没有带安全套，Tony的炽热被他包裹着。肉体的交融让Peter陷入了思维的混乱。  
Peter彻底明白了，为什么无数人不断地追逐着情欲。他的视线已经无法聚焦，他模糊的视线里，是Tony微微带着薄汗的额头。他在一次又一次的撞击中将呻吟藏在喉咙里，又在Tony落在喉咙的亲吻里化成气息。  
“你...在走神....”Tony对Peter今天的表现十分不满，狠狠的顶了一下，甚至有些粗暴。Peter忍不住的叫了一声，眼角甚至被逼出了一些眼泪。“在想什么？嗯？我表现的……很差劲吗？还有心思...想...想别的....天呐，放松点亲爱的....”  
即使这时Peter还是被惹得羞红了双脸。  
“我...我...Tony...我好爱你...”Peter不知为什么，他有些想哭。  
Tony迅速的发现了Peter的情绪变化，双手抚上Peter的脸颊，放慢了动作。  
Peter的身后又软又湿，Tony的前端分泌出来的液体和润滑剂缠绕在一起，随着动作，在Peter的后穴里带入又带出。  
Peter的全身都泛起了红色，臀瓣更是不断地被Tony揉捏着，都留下了一些手指的指印。Peter仿佛能听见片场的制片抱怨经费超支的声音，他能够察觉到太阳落山，车内的光线越来越暗。  
可视线里只有在自己身上不停动作的那个人。身下是并不松软的房车的床铺，甚至他的头都会随着Tony的挺动偶尔撞到房车的墙壁。  
这个混蛋，我是为什么喜欢他这么多年。  
Peter忍不住的将细密的呻吟轻轻地叫出声，Peter的大腿肌肉开始不停的收缩，后穴也不由自主的夹紧。  
Tony狠狠的吸了一下Peter的乳尖，他知道身下的人要到了情欲浪潮的顶端。  
“我射在里面...可以吗？”Tony问。  
Peter已经听不到Tony的声音了，他的指甲扣在Tony前臂的肉里，没几下Peter就射在了Tony的小腹上。  
高潮的余韵让他两眼一片空白，耳朵不停的轰鸣着。  
他完全没有注意到Tony直接射在了他的体内。  
等Peter稍稍回神的时候，Tony搂着他两个人挤在不大的床铺上。Tony不停的亲吻着Peter光滑的脖颈。  
Peter晃了晃腿，身后的黏腻让他十分不适。  
“你...射在里面了？”Peter轻轻地开口。  
Tony心虚的将Peter抱得更紧了，却还是坦诚的回答。“嗯....我没忍住...就....”  
Peter没有说话。  
Tony想了想Peter那可怕的洁癖和小脾气，问“你..生气了吗？”  
Peter有些脸红，“没...没事...”  
“你别出去了。”Tony松了一口气，“等会直接开车回酒店。然后从直升电梯回我那里，我帮你洗干净....”  
Peter的脸更红了，想象了一下Tony帮自己清洗的场景，也太让人害羞了吧。  
最讨厌的是Tony又补充道，“还是先回去..再来几次...一起洗？”  
“闭嘴！”Peter还是羞的吼了他一声。


End file.
